Behind Stone Walls
by A Fishy In The Sea
Summary: When Prince Jace, heir to the Kingdom of Wayfare, is forced to attempt to court Clarissa Morgenstern, the only unmarried Princess in all of Idris, he finds himself tangled in a carefully crafted web of lies and deception. With death lurking around every corner, Jace finds himself fighting for his life, everything he believes in, and maybe love as well. Medieval AU!
1. The Journey

**Hey. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy.**

Jace looked out the carriage window as it rattled down the well-worn path. All was silent, minus the quiet clip-clop of the horses' hooves hitting the dirt and the rustling of many leaves in the gentle breeze. Strong sunlight was filtered by the forest canopy, casting large shadows over the carriage and the leaf strewn ground.

"Jace, are you even listening to me?" An impatient voice snapped, followed by the sound of someone rapidly snapping their fingers by his ears.

Still facing away from the snappish man, Jace rolled his amber eyes and tore his gaze away from the calm scenery. Slightly slouching in his seat, he lazily turned in his royal blue cushioned seat to face his advisor and tutor, Hodge.

"No, not really," he drawled, taking pleasure in the annoyed look clouding his advisor's face. Smirking at Hodge, he continued in a lazy voice, making sure to prolong the vowel sounds, "Care to read it again?"

Hodge growled quietly, eyeing his posture disapprovingly, and ran a calloused hand through his brown hair, which was streaked gray with age. He pushed his glasses up in a frustrated manner and oresisted the urge to smack the cheeky golden haired prince. Quickly standing up from his seat, Hodge hissed, his cranky voice like nails on a chalkboard, "No, if you won't listen, then read it yourself!" Unceremoniously shoving the aging scrolls, he resisted his own smirk upon catching the distressed glare Jace threw at him.

Alec, who sat next to Hodge, sent the prince an amused smile upon hearing the grumpy mumbles coming from his paravarti. Although trying to calm Jace's temper, he couldn't help but feel thankful that he didn't have to go over the rules of court… again. Catching the scowl Jace sent him, he snapped his gaze back to the book his tutor had demanded he read.

Frowning, Jace looked down at the roll of papers, skimming the small meticulous writing. "Do not speak to the King unless spoken to, do not bring weapons into the castle, do not wear hats, do not," His eyes widened in surprise, "Strike an opponent with a knife longer than 12 inches?! What kind of court is this?"

Hodge fixed him with a stern gaze.  
"I told you it was a strange court; you should have reviewed the rules earlier. A prince must be responsible, and so far, you haven't shown yourself to be fit for the throne!" Jace scowled at that comment, his eyes narrowed as he opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off as Alec's voice broke through the tense atmosphere of the carriage, "We're almost there, look out the window!"

Jace looked out the window, seeing the trees thinning out and expected to see some scattered farms near the citadel, just like the ones they passed along the country side. To say he was shocked would be an understatement, instead of a lively town filled with hardworking people, all the prince saw was a bleak town, many of the houses worn down and some missing roofs. The few trees around the so-called town were withered; many of the gnarled trunks now lay fallen on the muddy ground. The calm feel of the forest was gone, replaced by a gray, dark place that seemed void of any life, save for a few thin, straggly looking people that glared bitterly as the carriage rode by.

"By the angel, look at the castle!" Alex breathed, eyes sparkling in admiration towards whatever his gaze was fixated on. He had pressed himself against his window, not at all affected by the run-down town. Jace looked outside his window at the castle, forcing images of the poor people out of his mind as he did so. His breath caught in his throat as he caught site of the impressive-looking castle, which stood above the town on vicious looking rocks that even the bravest knights wouldn't attempt to scale. The castle blended in perfectly with the rocks, albeit it was a bit... gloomier than Jace had expected. It was tall, dark and imposing with sharp, steep towers. The flickering of many candles were seen through a few windows, and as they approached twisting metal gates that opened to a winding path up to the castle gate, Jace swallowed, feeling an intense dread settle heavily upon his broad shoulders.

"Hodge..." Jace began nervously, "do we really have to do this?" Upon catching his mentor's disapproving glare, he quickly added, "Surely there's someone else to marry? Perhaps someone with, I don't know, more to give to my father's kingdom?"

"There isn't." Hodge replied curtly, a frown working its way onto his aging face as he saw Jace's distressed gaze. "All other young ladies of high social status are already married."

"Why do I have to marry anyways?" Jace asked, a hint of irritation seeping into his voice, "Can't I just rule on my own?"

Hodge sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "Don't be ridiculous, you will need an heir."

Jace scowled, "But surely-"

Hodge cut him off, lifting his chin and saying the words the prince had heard from his father numerous times before. "A King is only as good as the one to succeed him."

"Besides..." Alex says slowly, trying to ease the obvious tension in the air. He reached out and placed a calming hand on his paravarti's shoulder. "I hear the princess's beauty exceeds all others in Idris. It's said that her red hair looks like raging fire; they mean that in a good way, of course." He threw a smile at Jace, who in return gave a quirk of his lips, before continuing. "What everyone seems to be most captivated with though, is her eyes. Supposedly, they shine brighter than dragons' hidden treasure and a gobbling kings gold."

Jace found himself mesmerized by the picture Alec's words wove in his mind. He found himself envisioning a young, confident girl with a voice as smooth as honey and beauty unlike any other. No longer listening to Alec prattle on about the princess, the prince smiled genuinely for the first time since leaving his kingdom.

"Enough of this," Hodge snapped, cutting Alec off and pulling Jace from his thoughts, "Her beauty will mean nothing unless you succeed in achieving her hand in marriage." The graying man smoothed down his wrinkled clothing and adjusted his glasses before adding hurriedly, "Now sit up straight, and be prepared to present yourself."

Jace took deep breaths as the carriage trundled through the castle gates and up the final round of the steep rocky path. Making an effort to calm his racing heart, he took in a deep breath and straightened up.

Relax, he thought, there has never been a lady you've been unable to charm. This girl will be no exception, even if she does reside in such a backwards place. Besides, who can resist my devilish charm?

He repeated that in his head, growing more confident in his abilities as a ladies' man while a nervous footman carefully helped them out of the carriage. A few servants ran around, collecting the carriages cargo and carrying it up to where, Jace guessed, they were staying. An unusually pale servant came up to the trio, bowing and offering apologies for his master's, the prince's, tardiness. Hodge nodded and with a dismissive wave from Jace, the servant scurried off, probably to help the other servants unload the carriage. The golden haired prince couldn't help but notice that his skin looked tight, like it was stretched very thinly across his face. A light wind blew by, ruffling Jace's hair and causing many of the torches used to light up the entrance to the castle to flicker.

Once he was out of sight, Alec whispered, "They should find a healthier butler." Jace nodded in agreement; glad he wasn't the only one to notice.

"Norman is perfectly healthy, I can assure you that." A male's voice said. Alec . Alec jumped guiltily and looked towards the heavy iron doors that led into the castle. A chuckle was heard and the trio turned around to face the owner of the voice. Jace couldn't help but notice the way Hodge stiffened upon hearing the voice, a well hidden spark of fear in his eyes.

The stranger was tall with extremly blond hair, so blond that it looked almost white, and black eyes with a cruel glint in them. He looked as muscular as Jace but his body was more on the lean side, he was slightly taller than the visiting prince too. His cruel gaze shifted from one to the other, assessing them; Jace saw the way his lips twisted into something resembling a smirk upon spotting Hodge and the way his tutor quickly averted his gaze.

Jace stepped up to meet the stranger, his shoulders stiff with tension. Extending his hand, he put on a fake smile and forced his voice to sound light, "Jace Wayland, son of King Michael Wayland and Prince of Wayfare. He couldn't help the suspicion in his voice as he added, "You are?"

The stranger smiled, just as fake as Jace, and clasped the offered hand. His voice was smooth as honey, but Jace caught the underlying threat in his voice as he answered, "Jonathan Morgenstern, heir to the throne and," his voice hardened considerably as he continued, his black eyes drifting past Jace and landing on a panicked Hodge, "Son of King Valentine Morgenstern."

**So... Yeah. Check out morg their stories. I want to thank my Co-writer Leaping Lizard, she's just so awesome and I lover her. I'll have her pop in next chapter. Review please? They make us feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**


	2. Heavy Thoughts

**Sorry this is lateish, we've been sick and busy. **

Servants were rushing down at the courtyard, their hushed voices barely reaching a girl watching from above. Princess Clarissa Morgenstern saw many taking bags from silver and gold adorned carriage, which gleamed even in the thin gray light of their kingdom. She gazed out the window of her study, down at the commotion by the front gates. Someone important must have arrived, if her brother was greeting them personally. Her brother was shaking hands with a refined looking young man, although it was hard to tell from here what he looked like, or what Kingdom he was visiting from.

Princess Clarissa turned her head rapidly, causing some red curls to bounce slightly from the sudden movement. Sighing, she cast a final glance at the court yard before carefully setting herself down on one of her two cushioned chairs. The red-haired princess watched her maid as she straightened aged books and dusted wooden shelves, all the while thinking about the young man she had seen with her brother.

"Maia, have you heard word of anyone visiting?" Clarissa inquired, an almost desperate tone taking hold of her voice as she added, "Please, I must know..."

The maid seemed to think for a second, a far-away look in her warm brown eyes before she straightened up, letting out a sheepish and slightly embarrassed laugh. Maia nodded once, setting down her duster on a nearby stool as she answered. "I had heard some rumors, although it slipped my mind to tell you before now."

Gesturing to the plush chair across from her, Clary allowed a quiet and slightly relieved laugh to escape as she said, "Then please, sit, and tell me now."

Quickly walked across the large room, Maia gently set herself down on the chair across from the princess, all while chuckling at Clary's impatience. The princess smiled broadly in return, showing of straight white teeth, not at all bothered by her maid's silent teasing. Emerald eyes sparkled as they bore into the maid, silently portraying her desperation to know about the visitors. Maia leaned forward slightly, the princess doing the same, a mischievous look appearing on both their faces. Somehow, the two girls managed to look like young school children sharing secrets, something Clary had never seen or been part of.

"Well," Maia started, lowering her voice as she continued; "I had heard that Prince Jace Wayland was coming to fight for your hand. Of course, all rumors were quickly stopped by your father..." The maid's voice trailed off near the end upon watching the smile quickly drop off the princess's face as she leaned backwards, looking anguished.

"Must we do this again?" Clary whispered, anxiously biting her lip, sending her friend a distressed look. Her delicate hands fidgeted nervously on her lap, already thinking of the many things she might be made to do.

"I'm afraid so My Lady." Maia sighed; an air of sadness suddenly surrounded her as she recalled the events of the previous visit from a wealthy prince. The maid looked at her sympathetically as she stood up from her seat, extending a firm hand towards the princess. Taking the offered hand, Clary pulled herself up, walking resolutely towards her closet with Maia by her side. Noticing the redhead's shaken form, Maia was quick to try and lift Clary's bad spirit.

"But let's not fret; you may not even have to help this time! You know as well as I do that your father should be enough to scare anyone off!" The maid said archly, knowing the princess often enjoyed making fun of her father as she tried her best to sound enthusiastic. Noticing no change in Clary's mood, Maia sighed quietly before forcing her voice to sound light again. "Now, why don't you go sit on your bed as I pick out an outfit for you today?"

A quiet hum being all Maia got in acknowledgement, the princess allowed herself to be steered across her large room towards her extravagant bed. Sinking down into her soft mattress, Clary distractedly watched her maid step into the closet and disappear out of sight. Left to her own thoughts, the princess took a deep shuttering breath, slouching slightly, trying her best to calm her own fears. Dropping her head into her hands, she allowed her eyes to drift close for a second as she thought back to the past few days, knowing there must have been some signs of the coming visitors. The princess shook her head as she couldn't recall a single oddity in the castle; everything had seemed normal, or as normal as they could get in the Morgenstern castle.

_My father and brother must have been careful to hide this from me this time, _Clary thought, somewhat succeeding in calming her racing heart.

The red-haired princess let out a loud squeak, straightening up as a booming "Aha!" was heard, echoing through her large chamber, followed by the loud rustling of many gowns. Maia re-appeared from the closet, sending an apologetic glance towards Clary as she took in the princess's startled form. The corners of the maid's mouth pulled up into something resembling a small smile as she held up the chosen dress, already approaching her mistress.

"This is will do nicely, don't you think?" Maia asked, knowing full well that this was in-fact, the princess's favorite dress. Clary's emerald eyes aimlessly inspected the dress, from the tight forest green bodice to the layers that fell at the bottom of the dress in different shades of green. Her eyes seemed to settle on the small silver diamonds that adorned the outlining of the small v-neck, Maia had to admit it herself- the dress was quite eye-catching.

_If this doesn't get some sort of response from her,_ _I don't know what will..._, she thought, a small spark of hope shining deep in her eyes. All hope diminished as she caught Clary's absent minded nod. Fighting back another heavy sigh, the maid went to put the dress behind the changing screen, leaving Clary to follow her. Setting herself down on a nearby stool, Maia listened silently to the sound of heavy fabric rustling as the princess went to put on her dress. Upon hearing the nearly silent ask for help, the maid got up and helped the princess lace up the green dress.

Setting the princess down at her vanity, all while being careful not to tear the dress, Maia asked, "How should we arrange your hair this morning?" Not expecting an answer, she continued hurriedly. "Let's put it up in a bun. That should please your father, don't you agree?"

"Yes, I would think so." The princess murmured quietly, straightening up as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, an unreadable look in her emerald eyes. Her hands fidgeted nervously on her lap, trying her best to remain still as Maia, who was humming softly to herself, pinned up Clary's hair with a variety of jeweled pins, leaving red curls to frame her face. The maid perched an orange and black tiara on the princess's head, smiling softly to herself as she watched it light up Clary's face.

Stepping back to admire her work, she clapped her hands together, the sound echoing in the large room. "Just lovely." She laughed, sniffing slightly and pretending to wipe a tear from one eye. A grin grew on Maia's face as she caught the quiet giggle coming from the princess.

For the first time that morning Clary felt the dread that had settled in her ease a little, making way for some positive thoughts. The princess stood, rolling her shoulders back and picking up her skirts. Her voice was lighter, although some distress was still evident in her words as she said, "I think I should join the court for breakfast now. Must not keep the visitors waiting." Sending a thankful smile towards her friend and maid, she added, "Thank you. Please, come down when you are ready."

Maia nodded, hurrying to open the door for the Princess. Her voice grew serious, the joking attitude leaving her as she said, "_I_ might not be here tonight..."

Clary sent an understanding smile towards Maia, who nodded in response, both exchanging a silent 'be careful'. Taking a deep breath, the princess steeled herself for the harrowing day that was to come. Lifting her chin slightly, the red-head stepped out into the cold, dark corridors of the castle, a single thought running through her head.

_Time to meet the prince._


End file.
